


Bedrest for Samael

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angels, Dark Fantasy, Death Angel, Fallen Angels, Fantasy, Gen, Titles are not my forte, Whumptober 2020, hold the jello please, reluctant bedrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Samael is an immortal being until Heaven’s wrath is involved.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Bedrest for Samael

**Author's Note:**

> Another late one.

Some immortal being Samael was. He had been walking around Earth just fine for the last couple thousand of years, and all it took was a little hellfire to bring him down.

Hellfire was the only thing that could bring him down, really. He had survived amputations and even beheadings more times than he could recall, regrowing the appendage within a few months—or years, with the beheadings. The fire made from the anger of the gods, however, was a stronger power than anything even he had access to.

Samael was lucky the hellfire had only burned his skin, an injury he could heal from over time, and permanently lost him a few fingers. He was not so lucky that some good samaritan humans had dumped him into a hospital, which was ill-equipped to heal an angel’s injuries, and he was too singed to leave the building himself.

All he could do was lay in the hospital bed. The doctors and nurses had hooked him up to an intravenous full of pain medication that had no effect on him. His heart rate was slower than most humans, which caused them even more worry.

The worst part was the nurse’s hand feeding him their bland hospital food.

“How are we feeling today?” the nasally old coot asked him as she tore open a container of green gelatin—the worst gelatin, if anyone asked him.

Samael grit his teeth as she shoved the spoon of the vile substance toward him. In his weakened state, there was no getting away from it. He did not answer the woman as he ate it.  
Angels could not lie, so it was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day twenty-nine of Whumptober2020! It's semi-based on a world I've been thinking about for a while.
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
